Chapter Four: The Moveable Feast
Chapter Four: The Moveable Feast is the fourth episode of The Exorcist television series. It was written by Adam Stein and directed by Craig Zisk. It premiered on October 14, 2016. "'The Exorcist' Chapter Four: The Moveable Feast", IMDb, 1990-2016. Accessed 24 October 2016. Web. Basic plot summary "Angela grows restless as her daughter's condition continues to deteriorate, and the demon turns its attention toward innocent victims. While Father Tomas is paid a visit by a familiar face from his past, Marcus journeys to an unexpected destination and receives guidance from a most unlikely source. With time quickly running out, the two priests must decide whether to defy the church by performing an unsanctioned exorcism."The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes. iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Detailed plot synopsis Angela calls Casey to the kitchen because she made eggs (which have slugs in them). The "Salesman" slaps Casey and knocks her to the ground, where she is being held down by some sort of veins or webs. Casey is then seen in the hospital, squirming. The doctor tells the Rances that they can't visit Casey. He also tells them that they are planning on performing tests on her. Angela then calls Father Tomas. Father Marcus goes to a church. Postulant Claire answers the door and says that Mother Bernadette is very busy. Marcus tells her who he is. She then lets him in. Meanwhile, Tomas talks to the Rances at the hospital. Tomas says that he can't perform an exorcism and that Marcus is gone. Angela tells him that she can't visit Casey and the longer she is in the hospital, the worse things are going to get. He tells her that there is someone he can talk to. Marcus sees a nun with cuts on her face, who is Mother Bernadette. The doctors perform the tests on Casey and they also found burns on her. Marcus sees the nuns singing and trying to perform an exorcism. Mother Bernadette holds the possessed man. Postulant Claire wakes Marcus, who was sleeping on a bench. She says that the other sisters have work to do in the garden and that he shouldn't be there. She tells Marcus that Mother Bernadette will talk to him when she's ready. Nurse Faye tries to inject Casey with medicine, but can't find her vein. The "Salesman" tells Casey that he was trying to make her perfect. He tells her to stop fighting it. He then burns Casey's arm. Marcus is on a bus with Cherry Rego, who is talking about murders, while her husband, Lester, drives. Marcus interrupts and says that they were ritual murders. Henry and Angela are in an office and he tells her of a time when Casey was standing near a freeway, picking flowers. He says that it was the scarest he's ever been until the incident on the train. He tells Angela that once Casey gets out of the hospital, whatever she decides to do about Casey, he will be okay with. Tomas and Luis visit Mrs. Maria Walters. She reveals that her husband, George, didn't want to have children. It is also revealed that Tomas's sister, Olivia, is a single mother. Tomas asks Mrs. Walters to help get permission from the Cardinal to perform an exorcism. Luis walks into the other room and sees George, which scares him, causing him and Tomas to leave. At home, Angela, Katherine, and Henry are having dinner without Casey. Tomas asks his secretary, Tara, to deposit the check from Mrs. Walters first thing tomorrow morning. He looks at a book about performing exorcisms. Jessica shows up at his apartment. The doctors decide to put a feeding tube in Casey. Angela sees Casey squirming in her hospital bed. Jessica reveals that her husband accidentally sent her a text from another woman. At a trailer home, Marcus talks to Cherry Rego, who has a doctorate in Anthropology from the University of Chicago. He tells them about Bennett and that he is an exorcist. Rego says that a lot of demonic activity could happen in Chicago. Cherry and Lester show Marcus articles about murders. Cherry tells Marcus about Vocare Pulare, the Ceremony of Ash. The "He is Coming" photo appears again. The organs from the murders are going to be used for a summoning. Meanwhile, Tomas talks to Jessica at his apartment. He receives a text from Angela. Tomas tells Jessica that a girl from his parish needs his help and the church said no, but he is going to help anyway. Angela sent Tomas a picture of Casey in the hospital. The doctors put the feeding tube in Casey. The "Salesman" says that he is going to keep attacking and showing up. Tomas wakes up the next morning and Jessica is gone. Meanwhile, Marcus is introduced to Mother Bernadette. The nuns have been trying to help the possessed man for a week. Marcus tells Mother Bernadette that Bennett thinks the church has been compromised. Mother Bernadette says that the number of exorcisms has increased. She tells Marcus that they use compassion and forgiveness as a form of exorcism. She suggests to Marcus that he try again using a different method/approach. Angela reads to Katherine about the law which states that Casey was supposed to see a second psychiatrist, but that didn't happen. Angela thinks Casey will die if she doesn't get help. Tomas arrives at the hospital and talks about performing an exorcism once Casey gets out of the hospital. Katherine, who is probably an athiest, thinks that an exorcism won't help. Tomas agrees to perform an unofficial exorcism. Marcus participates in the nuns' exorcism. He used compassion like Mother Bernadette suggested and it was successful. Casey sees the "Salesman" in the corner of the room. She has a bug on her nose and ends up ripping out the feeding tube. The "Salesman" attacks Nurse Faye. Casey agrees to join the "Salesman" in order to save the nurse. Before the "Salesman" can shake Casey's hand, Angela shows up. Angela tells the doctor she wants to take Casey home right away. The doctor agrees to sign the discharge papers. Marcus returns to Chicago and meets with Tomas. He says he needs Marcus's help. Tomas is willing to perform the exorcism unofficially even though he could lose everything. They set up mattresses against the walls and put boards to hold them in place, as well as a chain on the floor. They prepare to begin the exorcism on Casey, who is chained to the floor. Guest Stars * Robert Emmet Lunney as the Salesman * Deanna Dunagan as Mother Bernadette * Mouzam Makkar as Jessica * Kirsten Fitzgerald as Mrs. Maria Walters * Ceci Fernandez as Postulant Claire * Keira Naughton as Cherry Rego * Ken Marks as Lester Rego * Johnathan McClain as Doctor * Matthew Velasquez as Luis * Melissa Russell as Tara * Kelly Owens as Nurse Faye * Emjoy Gavino as Dr. Rho * Rosie Moan as Scandinavian Lady * Chris Clowers as Possessed Man * Alan Metoskie as Homeless Man (uncredited) Notes and trivia * The term "moveable feast" refers to religious holidays that occur on a different day each year (i.e. Easter).Moveable feast In this case, it is referring to the "Ceremony of Ash". References Category:Television Episodes